


The Wedding

by roami



Series: Fic Dump [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roami/pseuds/roami
Summary: Many things take place after the events of The Last, and then Sasuke gets an invitation to Naruto's wedding.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame of this fic is supposed to be Naruto/Sasuke and it's already alluded to in the little bit I've written, so I tagged it as such.

Saving the world from a falling moon was not what Sasuke expected to happen a year and a half after the war. Regardless of what he expected, that _is_ what happened. Then, a few months later was the incident with the exploding humans. Hardly a month after _that_ Sasuke received an invitation to Naruto's wedding via hawk.

 

“It's important to him,” Sasuke muttered to Aoda. He was in Ryuchi cave to brush up on his senjutsu. What with the war and all, his sage animals all thought learning senjutsu would be good for him. Aoda shifted in the cramped space of the cave he'd chosen to sleep in.

 

“You're not obligated to return to Konoha,” the blue serpent rumbled. Sasuke sighed and nibbled on the last remnants of his onigiri.

 

“There's still a few weeks,” he said. Aoda was set on making it known to Sasuke that he didn't _have_ to go. Sasuke argued that Naruto was important to him and his marriage was important to Naruto. He didn't understand why he was having difficulty deciding whether to show up or not. The answer should be obvious. However, every time he resolved to start walking towards Konoha he'd find that he'd hesitate and soon after end up either with the snakes or the hawks, having the same discussion again and again.

 

A day passed. Then two, three, four. Sasuke had little more than a week to make his decision. It must've been evident that he wasn't going to make a decision at all, because one day in the middle of his breakfast Aoda and Garuda banded together to reverse summon him to the middle of Konohagakure no Sato.

 

“—will be a dif—” Kakashi broke off whatever he'd been saying, staring at Sasuke and the clearing cloud of smoke. Sasuke stared back, just as disoriented as the Rokudaime and his advisor were. There was a hawk feather fluttering to the ground between them, so it didn't take long for Sasuke to piece together what happened.

 

“I apologize for interrupting,” Sasuke excused blandly. “My summons are volatile and unpredictable.”

 

“It's nice to see you again, Sasuke,” Kakashi replied, his eyes curving up. Sasuke wanted to finish the sandwich he was holding but knew that it would be disrespectful. And Kakashi was actually being pleasant for once instead of antagonizing him.

 

“I don't have a report ready,” Sasuke muttered. He held his sandwich in his mouth as he dug through his bag. With some difficulty he managed to pull out a scroll: the beginning of a two year mission report and observations that he never got around to writing in consistently. He dropped it on Kakashi's desk and took the sandwich out of his mouth. “I started that, if you want something immediate. I might need a few days for a complete documentation.”

 

“That's alright,” Kakashi said, taking the scroll anyway. “You know, Naruto's wedding is next week. We're hoping you'll attend.”

 

“I also hope I'll attend,” Sasuke said. “Will I be provided residence for my stay.”

 

“Ah, right. You appeared quite suddenly so I didn't prepare anything for you. Shikamaru, can you do that?”

 

Shikamaru appeared tired and utterly stewed. He waited for a count of five before replying. “Yeah, yeah. Don't go anywhere, Uchiha. You're troublesome to find.” He picked up two binders from the corner of the desk and left the room. Sasuke sat down in the visitor's chair across from Kakashi and finished his breakfast.

 

“Naruto will be here the moment he senses you,” Kakashi warned. Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement, as if he didn't already know that, and flicked through some of Kakashi's papers out of boredom. His hair tickled the back of his neck and—he needed to cut it if he wanted to look vaguely presentable by the wedding. Damn it, he'd also need to buy clothes. He had no idea what formal wear even constituted.

 


End file.
